


A Text to Remember

by Hittocere (JadeHittocere), LocalShinigami



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Continuity What Continuity, Costco really is its own country rather than a store you shop in, Crack, Duo is a bored movie junkie, Duo is diehard DA fan, Heero discovers 1/2 fanfictions, Heero finds tumblr, Heero stumbles across fanfictions about himself, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Char 'the Red Comet', Mentions of Dragon Age Inquisition, Mentions of Karate Kid, Mentions of Zechs/Milliardo, Might bet a 1/2 pairing in the future, No Spoilers for Dragon Age, No lost love for Relena or Hilde, Normal life situations as discribed by Heero and Duo, Not at all set in Gundam Wing Universe, People's Republic of Costco, References to lots of Movies, Warped Humor Mentions of Canon, Wu Fei writes 01/02 fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeHittocere/pseuds/Hittocere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All started because someone wanted to hold up an iPhone and say call Shinigami. Heero texting Duo from work. Joking aside the missions are serious... seriously funny and occasionally confusing. </p><p>Heero sighs, and swaps messages. This, this is why he didn't get involved with people. The braided idiot at least takes care of most of it most of the time. He sends the message off.</p><p>Heero Yuy writes: "Shinigami, is there DnD next Saturday?"</p><p>Duo responds promptly, its Wednesday after all, so he's probably just studying up on new techniques for improving Deathscythe.</p><p>Duo Maxwell writes: "There is unless Mariemaia decides to interfere again, that would put us back another two weeks for the next one."</p><p>Heero groans, so help him he wanted to shoot the little brat.</p><p>Heero Yuy writes: "*nods* Don't forget your detonator."</p><p>Duo Maxwell writes: "Don't forget yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heero's Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a collaboration work between Hittocere (of JadeHittocere) and our good friend Rae chan aka our local Shinigami. Chapters will be labeled for which of us wrote it. You might even see a bit of Jade (of JadeHittocere) herself writing bits and pieces. In the mean time she's sort of being our look through beta for us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy wants to know about DnD. Heero wants to know why he's in the message rather than Duo. Trowa's indisposed on Saturday, may or may not have something to do with throwing knives....

It comes as no surprise to Heero when he gets a message from Dorothy asking if they're getting together for DnD the next week. The message goes out to Chang, the Clown, Khushra- eyebrows, but not the braided idiot. Strangely enough Duo and he are the ones that coordinate the event most of the time despite his antisocial nature. Dorothy feels upset that the world revolves around her so much that she wants to postpone, but wants to double check that it won't lead to the possible backlash from the pilots.

Wednesday 16:23

Dorothy Catalonia writes: "So is there dnd next weekend"

Heero decides to send the obvious answer.

Heero Yuy writes: "Might help your cause if you message Maxwell in your mass text if you actually want an answer."

The response from Dorothy is as… well 'Dorothy' as expected.

Dorothy Catalonia writes: "I figured I would ask here first. If people can't be there I won't be as guilty for being unable to attend."

Heero sighs, and swaps messages. This, **this** is why he didn't get involved with people. The braided idiot at least takes care of most of it most of the time. He sends the message off.

Heero Yuy writes: "Shinigami, is there DnD next Saturday?"

Duo responds promptly, its Wednesday after all, so he's probably just studying up on new techniques for improving Deathscythe.

Duo Maxwell writes: "There is unless Mariemaia decides to interfere again, that would put us back another two weeks for the next one."

Heero groans, so help him he wanted to shoot the little brat.

Heero Yuy writes: "*nods* Don't forget your detonator."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Don't forget yours."

Heero switches back to the other messenger with Dorothy again.

Heero Yuy writes: "To quote Maxwell- There is unless Mariemaia decides to interfere."

Chang doesn't respond until 19:46 on Wednesday. Heero decides to let the others fill Chang in, he's not feeling particularly social anymore.

Wu Fei Chang writes: "Why would it get cancelled?"

Dorothy Catalonia writes: "I would not be able to attend, and I hear that Barton has a prior engagement. One that involves a bunch of sharp knives I'd suspect."

Wu Fei Chang writes: "That’s the first I'm hearing of this. Why won't you be there?"

Dorothy Catalonia writes: "I am attending a play that night if you must know. It is supposed to be very barbaric and full of war!"

Heero rolls his eyes, how is he not surprised. Why is he on this message instead of Maxwell again?

Trowa Barton writes: "I have prior engagements."

Well that's so informative, Heero decides looking at comment from Barton.

Heero Yuy writes: "I have a mission this Saturday from Dr. J. I will be unavailable until it is completed, contact Maxwell if you require further information."

Heero swaps back to his conversation with Maxwell.

Duo Maxwell writes: "And please don't use it unless you really REALLY have to. You only tend to hurt yourself."

Heero blinks, lets out a snort of disbelief before typing up his response.

Heero Yuy writes: "*raises an eyebrow* what makes you think I need one? Besides you broke Zero's."

Duo Maxwell writes: "That's what you get for stealing Deathscythe's parts."

Heero frowns at that, he recalls that incident well.

Heero Yuy writes: "Wouldn't have stole the parts if you hadn't shot me in the leg."

Maxwell's response is a low blow, even as their local Shinigami.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Will if you would learn how to be sneaky, then maybe Zechs wouldn't be able to shoot you down in the first place."

Heero frowns, and it's not hard to guess why.

Heero Yuy writes: "Says the braided idiot that got his gundam blown up by our local clown."

cont.-- "… There's no sign of that girl following us still is there?"

The response is longer than Heero expects, but he supposes he's riled the other pilot up enough.

Duo Maxwell writes: "First off, they stole my gundam from me. Second, I got a way cooler looking version of 'Scythe out of it. So that turned out fine thank you very much. And no, I haven't seen the pink menace that's chasing YOU."

Heero Yuy writes: "Damn… That means she's gotten clever."

Duo Maxwell writes: "She might also be busy trying to put the world back together."

Heero turns, there's a strange sound at his door. He opens the door to his safe house and sees a glove lying on his doorstep. He takes a photo of the glove and sends it.

Heero Yuy sent a photo.

Heero Yuy writes: "I take that back… She's left a glove on my doorstep."

Maxwell must have either gotten in trouble or gone to bed, because the text messages ended there for the night.


	2. Duo's Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duo's chapters are written by the wonderful Rae Chan, whom on my iPhone shows up as Duo Maxwell, Shinigami.

Wednesday evening, Duo Maxwell is unfortunately sitting in the current safe house waiting for orders. Music blares from the old speakers that he's fixed up, while studying over some old games that he might be able to change OZ's system to next time he has to hack into anything.

While he was looking at Connect Four, his phone alerts him by playing puny gun noises, informing him that Heero has texted him. _Weird,_ he thinks, _Heero rarely texts me. Something must be going on._ Quickly he grabs his phone.

Heero's Text:  _Shinigami, is there DnD next Saturday?_

Duo just grins. Heero has finally remembered that he is Shinigami, not the Grim Reaper. Life and its little surprises. He quickly replies back.

_There is, unless Mariemaia decides to interfere again, that would put us back another two weeks for the next one._

Duo groans a little has he thinks about Mariemaia. He was never quite too sure what he thought about the girl. His phone goes off again.

Heero's Text: _*nods* Don't forget your detonator._

Duo can only look confused at the reply. _Is that his idea of a joke?_ Duo thought. He thinks for only a second, deciding there is only one correct answer.

_Don't forget yours._

_And please don't use it unless you really REALLY have to. You only tend hurt yourself._

Putting his phone down he goes back to researching his games, when a few minutes later the puny little gun noises go off.

Heero's Text: _*raises an eyebrow* what makes you think I need one? Besides you broke Zero's._

Duo smirks as he writes his reply.

_That's what you get for stealing Deathscythe's parts._

Before he could put his phone down, Heero had replied, and he knew that game was on.

Heero's Text: _Wouldn't have stolen the parts if you hadn't shot me in the leg_

Duo's brow came down. _So that's how he is going to play._ Duo thought to himself. _Seems to have forgotten who also got him out of the hospital and his gundam pulled out of the ocean._ It was now time for the big guns.

_Well if you would learn how to be sneaky, then maybe Zechs wouldn't have been able to shoot you down in the first place._

Duo sat and patiently waited for a reply, hoping maybe he had outwitted the trigger happy freak. Puny little gun noises going off, Duo died just a little on the inside after he read the reply and then was ready for a fight.

Heero's First Text: _Says the braided idiot that got his gundam blown up by our local clown._

Heero's Second Text: _There's no sign of the girl following us still, is there?_

"Thinks he got distracted me with Relena. Hphm, I'll show him" Duo says out loud. He hits the reply button and starts to furiously text back.

_First off, they stole my gundam from me. Second, I got away cooler looking version of 'Scythe out of it, so that turned out fine, thank you very much. And no, I haven't seen the pink menace that's chasing YOU._

Again, before Duo could put the phone down the little gun noises went off.

Heero's Text: _Damn... that means she's gotten clever._

Duo sighed and shook his head, laughing about how easily Relena seemed to throw Heero off. Duo was never too sure what to think about that one as well. She was important, he knew that, but he could never figure out if he liked her or not. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt though in this conversation, hoping to prove Heero wrong.

_She might also be busy trying to put world back together._

Able to put his phone down this time, Duo goes back to his game research. Few minutes later, puny little noise come from his phone. He can't help but smirk on how textitive Heero has been today. Picking up his phone, he couldn't stop laughing at the message that he had received.

Heero's Text: _I take that back... She's left a glove on my doorstep._

Duo decide that he would leave Heero to the mess. Obviously the Perfect Soldier should be able to handle this mess on his own. 


	3. Heero's Thursday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infiltration mission: the People's Republic of Costco. Hyperjammers in the walls, and missing doctors. Heero doesn't like candy stores. Dragon Age isn't just for the local Shinigami.

Heero purposefully has a do not disturb function on his phone, it starts at 2300 hours and ends at 0830 hours. He doesn't hear the clown's message come in. Underneath his message in the group text from Dorothy.

Trowa Barton writes: "Seems like most of us will be occupied that Saturday then, that is if Heero, Dorothy and I are all out anyways. It might be best if we postpone if this is the case. Then again if it won't be on one of Maxwell's critical plot points we might be okay even if we don't postpone."

Heero doesn't bother typing a message back. It's about 1400 hours, he needs to prepare to leave the safe house and continue his mission from the previous day. He has jacked a little silver thing on wheels to get to the location Dr. J specifies, it's not fast enough and it's not Zero. He arrives at the destination before the designated time and waits for his target to arrive. He's impersonating a sales representative today, kami sama help him if that braided idiot ever knew.

He's standing outside the doors of the target location when he feels his mobile go off. He juggles the few items in his hands so he can see who's bothering him. Speaking of braided idiots…

Duo Maxwell writes: "Hey Heero! So are you on a mission?"

Heero frowns, the doesn't have to tell the Shinigami what exactly he's doing…

Heero Yuy writes: "Dr. J has me on an infiltration at the moment."

cont.-"Currently waiting for the target to arrive."

Certainly that would be vague enough. He leaves the phone in his hand, it's too much work to put it back away at this point. Maxwell responds quickly, Chang must have let him find the coffee again. That will have to be rectified once he returns to base.

Duo Maxwell writes: "So you haven't blown anything up yet? Haven't gotten hurt yet either? Do I need to send in the clown?"

Why would he be hurt on a simple infiltration mission? Why on earth would he require the clown in such a simple mission either?

Heero Yuy writes: "No"

cont.- "No hacking the video surveillance either."

His target arrives, but his mission cannot continue until the forces holding the People's Republic of Costco clear out their visitors. He waits with the target that is codenamed 'the Red Comet' for the designated time to approach and to continue his/their mission. He's currently using the mobile to check the time, his target is running later than he anticipated. The screen lights up with another text from Maxwell.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Damn. But I'm boooorrrreeedddd Heero. Let me do something. G hasn't given me anything to do in weeks! I need to hack or blow something up. Not enough Mobile Suits around."

Heero sighs as he reads the message, perhaps he should just tell the idiot he's busy. Then again there are easier ways.

Heero Yuy writes: "Why don't you attempt to find Chang? That alone should keep you busy enough."

Chang has been working nights with the Preventers organization. His current mission is an ongoing infiltration of a delicate nature. The five doctors responsible for making their Gundams had been missing for months, Chang had tracked down some interesting leads at retirement home just to the Northeast of their favorite safe house.

He's been working undercover as a night attendant, but word from him was limited. Something about 'they must have hyperjammers in the walls' or something to that effect. He was unable to use his mobile devices to do further research or hack into their database due to the disruptions in his satellite connections. In reality he spent most nights bored with a book, and snooping was a little out of the question until he had a better idea what he was looking for. There wasn't exactly a central mainframe to find and hack like in the majority of the Shinigami's and his own missions.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Nah. He doesn't like my jokes as well as you do. He also doesn't let me do anything fun."

Says the braided idiot that fills cannons full of confetti and glitter. Not to mention changes air raid sirens to play Europe's 'the Final Countdown'. No, it was best not to let the Shinigami have too much fun. He still remembers that last time Treize tried to throw an alarm, 'Another One Bites the Dust" had started blasting through the OZ base speakers, with bombs going off every time the word 'Another' was used in the song.

Heero Yuy writes: "Quatre laughs at your jokes. The Clown and I tolerate your jokes."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Just tolerate? I was pretty sure that even you were starting to crack a smile the other day when I did that joke with the toaster."

Heero lets a ghost of a smile through, oh he had enjoyed the toaster joke. That had been one of his more ambitious thefts from Zechs. He had noticed the Shinigami's handy work and stealthily returned the item. One could say that Heero held an unnecessarily large grudge against the blond, but it may be something to do with his ever annoying sister that was consistently stalking Heero wherever he went.

Heero Yuy writes: "It was Zech's toaster, not mine."

Cont.-"What happened to the one girl… Wasn't it Hilde?"

The security of the People's Republic of Costco had finished up their sweep, it was interesting to be in bazaar after dark. The Red Comet approached one of their Lieutenants, and their goods were scheduled to be moved to them with post haste. The Red Comet disappears and Heero takes a moment to send off a warning text to Maxwell.

Cont.-"Target acquired, commencing mission."

The Red Comet made short work of getting their stockpile of supplies into the proper holding place. Maxwell's text alert kept going off as Heero moved the different supplies into their designated places. It wouldn't do to place the pistol ammo in the rifle section, or the shotgun shells where the proximity mines were. He was currently waiting on the frag granades and the… itching powder? Damn it Maxwell. He takes a moment to peer at his mobile.

Duo Maxwell writes: "But you cracked a smile."

Cont. "Don't know/remember what happened to Hilde. She was getting a little clingy. Got weird."

Cont. "Good luck and don't hurt yourself."

Heero resists the urge to roll his eyes. He self detonated once, and once was enough. It hurt like hell and his arm had been out of commission for several weeks. It had put him at a disadvantage against Zechs as well, which was unacceptable. It was not a process he ever intended to repeat if other circumstances would allow.

It's two hours into his mission when he receives a photo from the braided idiot. He's bored enough he's playing videogames, or is this that one game that he won't shut up about? Dragon something?

Duo Maxwell sent a photo.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Didn't even write that in. It just came up."

The photo Maxwell sent says 'Name your character' and in the slot it says 'Maxwell'. There's some option buttons below, Heero groans, he's going to be so proud that his name shows up in that box.

Heero Yuy writes: "It certainly explains why when I check for inquires of us your name keeps popping up the most."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Oh… lol. I bet it does."

Heero thinks about it for a moment. He moves more of their stock to its proper placement. He sends off one last text before continuing his mission. The response is quick enough that Heero has time to glance before continuing his mission.

Heero Yuy writes: "Winner's doing no doubt."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Giggle. I'm flattered that he picked my name."

It takes several hours to move all of their stock into place, and the Red Comet is pleased with his work for the night. The initial infiltration appears to be a success. He prepares the vehicle that he jacked earlier to return to his current safe house. A brief message is sent to Maxwell.

Heero Yuy writes: "Target disengaged. Mission will recommence at 1500 hours."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Glad to hear you will be arriving at the safe house soon. Got orders from G too. Infiltrate a music school first thing in the morning. Might have ties to an illegal gundanium trade."

Heero Yuy writes: "Additional mission parameters were to investigate at 1500 hours tomorrow. Mission objective will be the destruction of the enemy base holding the People's Republic of Costco."

Maxwell's next response comes while he is busy driving. When he reaches the safe house he checks his mobile again.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Yours sounds so much cooler. G really never does give me the cool stuff."

Heero scoffs.

Heero Yuy writes: "It's because I am the perfect soldier. If they needed a bomb squad or a Shinigami they would send you in."

Cont.- "That aside it's all Zech's fault I need the dark circle dispatching eye cream."

Cont.- "Zero is being uncooperative. I may have to check the system programming. It's having a response problem in regards to shrubbery. It keeps grabbing it…"

Duo Maxwell writes: "Lol. Apparently it wants to pick some flowers up. Is Relena close by?"

Heero opens up his laptop, it’s a grand total of half a minute to hack Relena's security. He's getting slow, he should probably practice against the Preventer's systems again. Then J's personal ones, those are a LOT harder than the World Federation systems.

Heero Yuy writes: "No, it appears she's given up for the moment. When I hacked into her planner it said something about 'Seaside' for the weekend."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Cool city. Just enough things to do, that even I don't get bored, but quiet enough for anti social recluse like you. Unless of course I get ahold of the candy shop that is there."

Heero remembers the last time he was forced into a safe house with Maxwell after he found a candy store. The results left Maxwell tied to a chair and gaged for several days. The clown eventually took pity on the braided idiot and released him. Heero was more than a little displeased at the amount of glitter that was coating his spandex shorts for the next two weeks. He's not entirely sure he got rid of all of it to be honest…

The candy store was mysteriously blown up by a gundam during his next fight. When asked by Dr. J he replied that it was a front for an OZ operation, Maxwell had been the most disappointed followed by Quatre who to Heero's displeasure offered to help them rebuild.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Well Heero, I have to be going to bed. Early mission and we all know how cranky Shinigami is first thing in the morning."

Heero nods, he's not much better in the mornings, but Maxwell really does look like a Shinigami with his braid all messed up and his deadpan glares. Heero decides that one final message couldn't hurt.

Heero Yuy writes: "Oyasumi Shinigami." (Message read at 23:32)

To his surprise he receives one more message from Maxwell.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Oysasumi Heero."

Heero looks at the message, and decides maybe he should try that dragon something game after all. It takes him two hours to decide on a character, kami sama help him if the braided idiot ever found out it was a rogue named Maxwell.


	4. Duo's Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner plans with Wufei. Unfortunate studying from hell. Messing with Heero, and DRAGON AGE! New mission parameters.

Duo had spent the most of his day going back and forth between math and physiology homework. The biggest downfall to trying to blend in was homework. Granted, the math (statics) was sort of useful when dealing with politicians, and physiology was a great class, because he was learning different ways to a) hurt people and b) help people (i.e. Heero) when they got hurt.

After several hours of trying to figure out how the pulmonary system worked with the lungs, Duo decided he needed some dinner. He had figured out that Wufei was around town trying to track the doctors, so he texted him, wondering if he would like some dinner. Duo had been trying to figure out ways to become better friends with the other pilot.

Duo: _Do you want to go to want to go out to dinner tonight? There is a nice diner close by your safe house. I could be in your area at 6:30-7pm._

Duo put his phone down and waited for the pilot to respond. Almost an hour had passed before Wufei finally replied back.

Wufei: _Yes._

Duo looked at his phone in surprise. Maybe he really was getting somewhere with the pilot. _One down, one to go._

Duo: _Awesome. See you there then._

Duo packed up his homework and grabbed his bag. Hopping into his own silver vehicle that he has stolen, he drove down to the local diner.

He got to the restaurant and had to wait for Wufei to show up. Before Duo's patience was gone, with waiting for Wufei to arrive and one of the waitresses to pay attention to him, a waitress finally appeared. She sat him at a booth and he ordered coffee for both himself and Wufei while he waited. Just a few minutes later Wufei finally showed up.

"Was starting to get worried there." Duo commented to Wufei as he got close.

"Sorry, had to make sure I had everything for work. It is starting to get tough trying to find the doctors. Didn't expect this mission to take so long. Is not like those five are easy to miss. I swear that they have hyper-jammers in the walls." Wufei replied as he sat. His face was set in a grimace as he thought about his mission.

"No problem. I understand." Duo grinned. Wufei gave a small smile back. Shortly after they sat down, the waitress showed up and took their order. Wufei looked back to Duo.

"Have you heard from Heero recently?" He asked.

"Not today. I talked to him last night for a few though. Should see what he is doing now. He might join be able to join us for dinner." Duo grinned again as he grabbed out his phone.

Duo: _Hey Heero! So are you on a mission?_

Duo puts his phone down on the table as he waits for a reply. Seconds later his phone started to make puny gun noises. Wufei cracked a smile at the noise.

Heero: _Dr. J has me on an infiltration at the moment. Currently waiting for the target to arrive._

Wufei just shook his head. "Well isn't that vague."

Duo quickly responded: _So you haven't blown anything up yet? Haven't gotten hurt yet either? Do I need to send in the clown?_

Duo showed the reply to Wufei. He snickered. "He is going to think I let you into the coffee again." Duo just laughed. His phone went off again.

Heero: _No. No hacking the video surveillance either._

Duo laughed even harder. "Wonder why he doesn't want me to hack the surveillance?" Duo asked in-between his laughter.

"Don't know. Probably because he is doing something he doesn't want you to know about." Wufei answered while he himself was chuckling. Duo shook his finger in triumph.

"I know what the correct reply needs to be."

Duo: _Damn. But I'm boooorrrreeedddd Heero. Let me do something. G hasn't even given me anything to do in weeks! I need to hack or blow something up. Not enough Mobile Suits around._

Duo once again showed Wufei the message, who laughed harder at the reply.

"That is perfectly you, Maxwell." Wufei could not stop shaking his head.

"I know, right! He has got to be shaking his head by now." Duo exclaimed. Duo's phone went off again. He laughed only harder when he saw the reply. He handed the phone to Wufei, who was starting to go into a giggle fit.

Heero: _Why don't you attempt to find Chang? That alone should keep you busy enough._

"Don't tell him you are already with me." Wufei said.

"Don't worry. You don't have my type of sense of humor, anyways." Duo said with a wink. Wufei couldn't stop laughing.

"Maxwell, you fiend." Duo just winked again and laughed.

Duo: _Nah. He doesn't like my jokes as well as you do. He also doesn't let me do anything fun."_

Duo could only shake his at the reply back. Wufei nodded his head in agreement to Heero's comment.

Heero: _Quatre laughs at your jokes. The Clown and I tolerate your jokes._

"He seems to have forgotten the toaster." Duo said. Wufei once again just laughed. He remembered what Duo had wanted to do to Zechs' toaster.

Duo: _Just tolerate? I was pretty sure that even you were starting to crack a smile the other day when I did the joke with the toaster._

Heero immediately replied back.

Heero: _It was Zechs' toaster, not mine. What happened to the one girl... Wasn't it Hilde?_

Duo grimaced at the thought of the girl. Hilde was nice and all and he did like talk to her, but she had quickly become too attached to Duo. Had always wanted to do everything together and wouldn't give Duo the space that he needed. Shaking his head, he first replied to his first thought before moving on to Hilde.

His phone went off again in the middle of his response.

Duo: _But you cracked a smile. Don't know/ remember what happened to Hilde. She was getting a little clingy. Got Weird._

He checked the message that he had received.

Heero: _Target acquired, commencing mission._

Duo: _Good luck and don't hurt yourself._

"His mission has started. I'll let him be for a while." Duo said to Wufei.

"Just in time too. Dinner is here." Wufei said, moving himself further back into his chair so the waitress could put the food down. Without another comment they both dug into their food.

Several minutes later when they were done, Duo looked at Wufei through his eyelashes and started to fidget with his utensils. "Did you want to hang out for a little longer before you go to work? I know a fun game I could show you. I haven't started it yet, so we can see the beginning together." Duo's fingers wouldn't leave the utensils. Wufei cocked his head to the side, amazed by the sudden bashfulness that Duo was displaying.

"Sure. For once I don't have anything else to do yet." Wufei shrugged. He watched Duo immediately brighten and give him a cheery smile.

"Awesome. This is going to be fun. Let's head back to the safe house." Duo jumped out of the booth and headed to the till to pay.

"Maxwell." Wufei called out. Duo stopped and turned. "I will pay this time. My treat and no arguing." Duo's eyes widened.

"You sure? I can pay."

"Seriously, my treat." Wufei walked to the till, handing the waitress his card.

After paying, the both walked to their car and headed to Duo's safe house that he shared with Quatre and Trowa.

Taking off their jackets and shoes, Duo lead Wufei to the living room where the TV and game console was. Starting up the game, Duo curled himself up on the couch, controller in hand.

"What's the game?" Wufei asked.

"Dragon Age Inquisition. It is the third game in the series. I have heard it is a lot of fun. Would you like to play or watch?" Duo asked.

"I will watch, I will have to leave within a hour to go to work."

"Okay. Let's start this then." They watched the beginning and spent a large portion of their time deciding how the Inquisitor would look. After the character looked good enough, it was time to name the character. When the screen changed to the character's auto name, Wufei and Duo stared in amazement, then started to laugh.

"I have to take a picture of this!" Duo pulled his phone out and snapped a picture. He then sent Heero the picture. The character's auto name was Maxwell.

Duo: _Didn't even write that in. It just came up._

He couldn't stop grinning. Amazingly his phone started to make the puny gun noises.

"Wow. Heero is texting during a mission. That's impressive." Duo exclaimed.

"It is." Wufei leaned over to see the reply.

Heero: _It certainly explains why when I check for inquires of us your name keeps popping up the most._

Wufei and Duo just shook their heads. Leave it to Heero to check to see if they were big on the internet.

Duo: _Oh...lol. I bet it does._

Heero didn't reply back immediately. Clicking start Duo and Wufei continued the start of the game. Duo's phone went off a few minutes later.

Heero: _Winner's doing no doubt._

"Apparently Heero thinks Quatre has a lot of power." Duo chuckled as he showed Wufei the text.

"I guess. Not too sure how Quatre could manage that." Duo and Wufei shrugged.

Duo: _Giggle. I'm flattered that he picked my name._

"Well Maxwell I need to get going. Those doctors are not going to find themselves." Wufei gave Duo a small smile, surprised that him and Duo had had a nice evening. The Deathscythe pilot was definitely mellowing a little bit.

"Alright. Well thanks for coming over and thanks for dinner." Duo said as he walked Wufei over to the door.

"Thank you for the nice evening. We will have to try this again." Wufei gave Duo a thoughtful look. Duo was pleasantly surprised that Wufei wanted to hang out again.

" That sounds like a great idea." Duo gave Wufei a big smile.

"Good night Duo." Wufei nodded as he walked out the door.

"You too, 'Fei. Talk to you soon."

Duo went back to his game. Soon after that, his email notification went off. It was mission order from Dr. G.

"Awesome." He mumbled to himself. " I can get out of this safe house for awhile." He quickly emailed back. _Mission understood. Will start tomorrow._

A few hours later, his phone started to make puny gun noises. He quizzically grabbed his phone.

Heero: _Target disengaged. Mission will recommence at 1500 hours._

Duo could help but chuckle to himself. _Weird how Heero is letting me know where he is now._

Duo: _Glad to hear you will be arriving at the safe house soon. Got orders from G too. Infiltrate a music school first thing in the morning. Might have ties to an illegal gundanium trade._

Heero quickly replied back.

Heero: _Additional mission parameters were to investigate at 1500 hours tomorrow. Mission objective will be the destruction of the enemy base holding the People's Republic of Costco."_

Duo quickly replied back.

Duo: _Yours sounds so much cooler. G really never does give me the cool stuff._

It took Heero a while to reply, so Duo went back to playing his game. He was thoroughly enjoying his party members. The dwarf was very comical. Puny gun noises followed the deaths of some monsters that.

Heero: _It's because I am the perfect soldier. If they needed a bomb squad or a Shinigami they would send you in. That aside it's all zechs' fault I need the dark circle dispatching eye cream. Zero is being uncooperative. I may have to check the system programming. It's having a response problem in regards to shrubbery. It keeps grabbing it..."_

Duo could not believe how much Heero had just text him.

Duo: _Lol. Apparently it wants to pick some flowers up. Is Relena close by?_

Heero: _No, it appears she's given up for the moment. When I hacked into her planner is said something about 'Seaside' for the weekend._

Duo: _Cool city. Just enough things to do, that even I don't get bored, but quiet enough for anti social recluse like you. Unless of course I get a hold of the candy shop that is there._

Duo smiled at himself as he thought of that trip. It was a small coastal city in the middle of the nowhere. There was a fantastic candy shop in the town. It had had so many different types of sweets that he had never tried, let alone heard of. It was sadly destroyed when him and Heero had to fight some OZ troops. Part of him have wanted to cry about it. At least the owners hadn't been in there. Quatre was very kind and helped them rebuild the shop.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Duo realized what time it was.

Duo: _Well Heero, I have to be going to bed. Early mission and we all know how cranky Shinigami is first thing in the morning._

As Duo closed up his game and was starting to get ready for bed, he got one more text.

Heero: _Oyasumi Shinigami._

Duo smiled at his phone before replying.

Duo: _Oyasumi Heero._


	5. Heero's Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his continuing mission to prepare for the destruction of the enemy base certain things go wrong for Heero. One of which is going 63 in a 45 zone, the MP pointedly ignores the fact its a stolen car. Planting tracking devices at work. Heero and Trowa have been trading gifts again...

Heero Yuy writes: "Re-engaging target. Continuing mission."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Still infiltrating. Seems to be working so far."

Friday had came more quickly than he would have liked to admit. These updated mission parameters were less than… ideal. He was to place at least 24 trackers on different targets, it was more difficult to encourage the random members of the bazaar to purchase the goods he was offering.

It was a very long… very boring night. He was selling skin care products this time, lotions and such. For Heero the perfect soldier it was a rather difficult task, mostly because he had to talk. Convincing people was so much easier when there were actual pistols involved, he stood there awkwardly for hours at a time offering hand lotion. Temporary residents of the People's Republic of Costco would ask him all sorts of questions.

He refused to acknowledge that he had to use the firming lifting eye cream, it was a combination of Maxwell and Zech's fault in the first place! He hadn't noticed the bags under his eyes until the clown slipped him some concealer into his shared bathroom with Maxwell. Maxwell had used some of it as war paint, and the clown had been rather irritated. It turned out to be expensive shit. Since the line he was currently infiltrating had a cream that 'reduced' the appearance of dark circles under the eyes Heero decided that maybe that was the better route to go.

The eye cream sold rather well, after four days Heero knew why. The dark circles were fading, and so were some of the scars. He would never question women's needs for beauty supplies again. He gave some of the face wash to the clown, if it could remove water proof eye makeup then what about his clown paint? There were exploding targets waiting for him in his room as a thank you two days later.

He climbs into the silver vehicle from OZ, he sends Maxwell off a message right before driving back to his isolated safe house.

Heero Yuy writes: "21 trackers in place. Systems seemed a little slow, will have to do some system repairs once I reach the regular safe house."

Zero was a bit sluggish when he jumped into it before work to check the status of his other missions. The surveillance cameras he had placed were working well enough, but the movement was sluggish. The empty bazaar of the People's Republic of Costco was boring, his munitions stockpile was safe enough. He started some system diagnostics before returning to the little silver vehicle that he had been driving for two days now. Relena would be driving through the area the following day, he would need to be on his guard.

He was almost at the safe house when of the MP's pulled him over. He turned the four cylindered menace off and tactfully muted the radio. He presented his id, the false one Dr. J had provided him, and the insurance of the car. The MP took the two pieces of information, Heero wanted to lower his head into the steering wheel horn. How could he have been so careless?

"Everything appears to be in order Mr. Miyagi," the MP starts withholding a snicker. Heero doesn't understand what is so funny about it, "your insurance card however is expired." Heero sighs and digs in the jockey box for the current one. Some people really need to learn to update their shit.

"Here," Heero hands him the up to date insurance card. The whole affair takes about twenty minutes, he ends up at the safe house a half an hour late. Maxwell has responded to his other message by then.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Just don't touch Scythe. I'm still trying to find a few of those pieces you so helpfully borrowed."

Heero frowns, but says nothing about the speeding citation and class he is most likely going to be attending. He has no interest in paying a fine for speeding in a stolen car.

Heero Yuy writes: "Not my fault your security is inadequate."

Duo Maxwell writes: "That had nothing to do with security and everything to do with manners."

Cont.- "J must have left that out in your training."

Heero doesn't waste any time with his response. He does however realize that Dr. J failed to prepare him for things more important than interacting with the other pilots. What the hell was he supposed to do about that damn girl stalking him? He threatened to kill her and she still kept following him!

Heero Yuy writes: "Dr. J instructed me to get repair parts by any means. Including theft."

Cont.- "His words were 'don't get caught' and 'don't jeopardize your mission.'-"

Duo Maxwell writes: "You could have at least asked first. I am a MASTER mechanic."

Heero snorts, and a master of the melodramatic.

Cont.- "He always says that."

Heero doesn't bother to say that it was a standard mission parameter from day one. He's surprised that the second comment wasn't an over dramatic eye roll.

Heero Yuy writes: "How went the infiltration mission?"

Duo Maxwell writes: "The meeting was a bore, but at least they expect nothing. Pretty sure nothing is going on. Just a bunch of little old ladies, moms, and their mini terrors that they leave behind."

Sounds like the braided idiot was at least as bored as he was.

Heero Yuy writes: "Sounds like the objective was completed, did you have into their security system? It's sounds like a rummage through their books may be in order. The alloy would be very useful to any future repairs."

The security systems would at least allow him to find out if they were hiding any gundanium alloy in the school. It would also track its movements for him, Maxwell was competent enough that he would do that anyways. The problem was the the braided idiot got distracted by anything that sparkled just right or went BOOM. Heero sometimes had similar difficulties, only the things that usually caught his eye always went boom.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Yeah, it would. You would have to stop stealing my stuff. XD"

Heero looks at the emotion icon and frowns. He finds the little pictures more than a little irritating.

Heero Yuy writes: "It would still be 'your' stuff."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Just in Zero. Guess you really can't survive without me."

Heero is about to point out that he was doing fine on his own when a message from Dr. J comes in about his speeding citation. He is to avoid the courts system at all costs. He refuses to tell the braided idiot about the citation however, especially following that last comment.

Heero Yuy writes: "J just issued an additional mission. Parameters are the infiltration of a medical facility north of the safe house, mission to commence at 0800 hours and to be concluded by 1800 hours. "

For good measure he adds a follow up comment.

Cont.- "Sounds too easy."

Maxwell's response has him surprised, he was certain after the first time the Shinigami broke into a medical facility to 'rescue' him he would be more reserved about a second time.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Sounds long. You should get some rest tonight. I know how much you like to stay up late."

Cont.- "(For a moment when you said medical facility I thought you might have hurt yourself again. Here I was thinking I was going to have to run another Evel Knievel rescue op.)"

Heero rolls his eyes at Maxwell's comeback to the braided idiot. He's downloaded the layout of the hospital, there appear to be several likely places that the class could be held. He may have to suffer the indignity of asking for directions, its… larger than anticipated.

Heero Yuy writes: "After a look at the building schematics and all exits of the medical facility."

It goes without saying he's referring to sleeping afterwards. Not that he really plans on sleeping…

Duo Maxwell writes: "So Costco needs to come up with better facilities."

Heero Yuy writes: "No backup required, I would prefer a mission in Zero rather than this, but information is required."

Not to mention he doesn't need another ticket for speeding in Zero.

Duo Maxwell writes: "I like information missions, makes me feel like I am a real movie spy."

Heero Yuy writes: "…"

Heero stares at his mobile, they were teenagers fighting a war. Where the hell did that comment come from? If anyone bothered to look at his browser history they would however find Skyfall and a rather questionable amount of videos regarding... Five Night's at Freddies. Heero had needed some background noise, it have been worth chuckling at.

He sends what Maxwell should figure as his usual response to that sort of thing.

Cont.- "Movies are for civilians."

To be fair Maxwell does has a decent comeback.

Duo Maxwell writes: "And for very bored pilots who have had to stay at the safe house."

Heero wonders if he can get the other pilot to swear off sugar if he agrees to sit down to these movies.

Heero Yuy writes: "That's when it's time to clean our firearms."

The response Maxwell sends actually surprises him. It shouldn't, but it does.

Duo Maxwell writes: "If I cleaned the guns anymore there wouldn't have been any metal left on them."

He was unable to picture the other pilot cleaning his own weapondry, but that brought to mind a more important point.

Heero Yuy writes: "You mean you didn't have G make yours out of Gundanium alloy like I requested?"

Admittedly his guns were heavier than Maxwell's, but he also had a tendency to land on them.

Duo Maxwell writes: "He wouldn't do it. Said he needed all of the spare alloy that he had."

Heero wondered why that would be, only one reason really came to mind.

Heero Yuy writes: "Ah, means he had to remake more parts than J."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Well after the clown blew up mine and Chang destroyed his, guess he would need the alloy."

Heero Yuy writes: "Well that and the sketchy landings I tend to make…"

Cont.- "Those might destroy any regular firearm."

Cont.- "No, I do not need another parachute class."

He felt the need to add that one in knowing the resulting quip would make the other pilot both smile and shiver.

Duo Maxwell writes: "The soldiers can't seem to hit us anyways. Might be an unfair advantage.

You could always use more parachute classes. I **still** have nightmares."

Heero Yuy writes: "…"

He hadn't intended to scar the other pilot so badly.

Duo Maxwell writes: "Well. Heero buddy, I need to head to bed. Another early morning rise to go back to infiltrating. Ugh. Wish I could shoot something."

That made two of them. Shooting things outside of missions that required however tended to lead towards massive amounts of OZ troops, MP's, Police, and other assorted attention that the pilots were currently attempting to avoid.

Heero Yuy writes: "Oyasumi Shinigami."

Duo Maxwell writes: "Oyasumi Heero."

Heero blinks… When did Maxwell start using japanese to tell him goodnight? Better yet, why had he started this damn trend of telling the other pilot good night?

Heero shakes his head and returns to his blueprints. His mission for tomorrow will be to attend a class that he has no intention of heeding and bluff his way into a certificate so that he can dismiss the issued citation. It's going to be a **long** weekend.


End file.
